Show Me What I'm Looking For
by frankfart101
Summary: Coach Swan's daughter, Bella Swan is new in town. As she start's to grow accustomed to the small town of Forks she suddenly finds herself victim to the town's bad boy and football star./ Possessive Edward!
1. And So They Meet

**EPOV**

Another day at boring ole' Forks High. The same old, same old girls throwing themselves at me and the same old me looking at them in disgust. They all dress the same ; hooker outfits. When will there ever be a girl that will outshine every one of those sluts? An angel; one that would have no buisness in Forks. How sad. Forks, the rainiest state ever. Usually during the summer time, you would see clear blue skies, hear birds chirping, like you would see in California. But today, my wish actually came true. A clear, kinda, sky blue and warm weather.

"Hey Cullen!" Jasper Hale, aka, my worst enemy yelled towards me from the football field

"What?" I said and turned around aggitated

"What's wrong? Haven't gotten any in a while? Oh wait your a virgin" The bastard said and smirked. It took me everything to not smash his face on the bleachers near us, me doing the best I could do, turned around and walked towards my car.

"Wait! That's not what I wanted to talk to about though" He said and I turned around

"What then?" I said just wanting to go home and lay in my bed, staying afterschool for football practice was a pain today, considering I was tired because of pulling an all-nighter the night before studying for calculus.

"Did you see Coach Swans daughter? She just moved here" Jasper asked

"No, Jasper I didn't" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. Irritated, that all this person was thinking about was fucking em' and leaving em'.

"Well you sure should. Nice piece of ass" Me, being disgusted that he would talk about a girl like that turned away. I walked towards my volvo and threw my dufflebag in the trunk and rushed into my car, not wanting to even talk to the loose girls.

After 15 minutes of listening to the radio, I turned onto my driveway. Usually, being greeted by my hyper sister Alice, but today was diffientely a first.

"Alice?!" I called when I took a step into my house

"She went to the beach near La Push. You should know that whenever it's sunny, your sister would always soak it up in the sun" My mother said smiling carrying a basket of laundry on her arm

"Hey mom" I said walking towards her and giving her a peck on the cheek

"Hey hun" She said as I walked towards the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat

"After your done eating, can you go get your sister? She's been out there for a while already." She called from upstairs

"Sure" I replied back biting on to the cookie I grabbed from the cabinet and threw myself on the couch and turning on the TV to MTV

"So how was school?" My mom asked coming back downstairs with the empty laundy basket

"The same" I said and shrugged

"Don't worry son, college will be the opposite" She said and chuckled

"I hope so" I said getting off the couch and turning of the TV

"Im gonna get Alice now" I said

"Okay hun, you know which beach im talking about right?" she asked putting detergent and preparing the laundry

"I have an idea" I said and closed the door behind me walking towards my car.

Turning my car on I drove off my driveway towards First Beach, whistling showtunes

_10 Minutes Later_

I turned onto the side of the street, got out and walked on the boardwalk. No doubt, there was Alice with a her group of friends, and an unfamiliar girl at her side

"Hey Edward!" Alice called towards me and walked over

"Hey Ali" I said back

"Why're you here?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"Mom told me to pick you up, said you've been here too long" I said looking above Alice and towards the uknown girl with beautiful brown hair laughing at the dock with the Alice's friends, Rose and Jessia. She had long wavy Brown hair, and beautiful sparkling brown eyes with a petite body. Only wearing a white loose tank top with a gray bathing suit under ; with black shorts. No doubt Alice didn't see my attention towards the girl, so Alice just looked at me and smiled

"Well, I got to go get my stuff over there in the gabana so hold on" She said and jogged towards the little hut, as I kept looking at the beautiful girl.

She was laughing at a joke Rose said, when beautiful girl's petite elbow knocked her bag into the water

"Shoot!" I heard her say, as I took my shirt off and jumped into the water from the dock fishing her bag out. Once I felt it in my hands I swam back to shore, getting a greeting from beautiful girl.

"Thank you" She said smiling, looking more gorgeous then ever, her voice sounding like heaven

"Your welcome" I said breathless, handing her bag back to her

"I thought I'd lose it forever" She joked chuckling, making me smile

"Don't worry, I saved it for you." I said returning the joke, "Name's Edward" I said handing my hand over to her

"Bella" She said looking at me with a pursed smile her cheeks blushed

"Edward! So it seem's you met Bella" My sister said and walked towards me

"Yeah" I said nodding

"He's a lifesavor" Bella said giggling, looking at me

"Yep, that's my brother. Ed, I got to get home. I have to do my homework" Alice patted me back walking towards the street above the beach

"Well it was nice to meet you Edward" Bella said, her brown eyes gleaming with beauty

"Yeah, Hope to see you again" I said and turned around walking towards my car, speechless. I was actually flustered, for the first time in my life. It felt great, to actually meet a girl, so different, so vibrant like Bella.

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding so fast, I had so many butterflies in my stomach; It was like I needed an inhaler. I had just met Adonis himself.

"Bella you should stay away from Edward" Rose warned me when I reached her with my soaked bag

"Why?" I said utterly confused

"Edward is just... he's not good. He's trouble. He's good with his family and stuff, but at school he's a wreck. He frustrates the teacher's easily, and he always has a yelling match. He's been suspended tons, and he's just bad news Bella. As your cousin, I'm warning you" She stated

"Well i'll try my best" I said and walked away towards the car, clearly wanting to go home, and think of Edward while I can. The pull I felt towards him was indescribable, nothing would hold me down from thinking of him.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys ; But I love where this story is heading(: **

**Do you like it? Tell me ; Review please ! **:**_)_**


	2. And So They Flirt

**AN: **Hey y'all .... So im alive... :/ Im sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. School's just been a pain in my ass right now, & my job. And I've been sick for like 2 weeks straight and I missed school then I had to do my makeup work then I had to do extra credit because I was failing because of all the days i've missed school and it's the end of the school year and just soooo much stress. Ugh, I need a latte. But for now, I present the new chapter of (SMWILF) **I PINKY SWEAR IN THE AIR - SWEAR TO GOD - THAT I WILL UPDATE WEEKLY FROM NOW ON! _&_**_** THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ! I LITERALLY LOVE YOU ALL ! NO LIES ! :P**_

***The reason why the title changed was because I was thinking of a different story then it progressed into this one. Maybe i'll do the original storyline later. But for now.... it's this one. & By the amount of the lovely reviews you guys seem to like it(: It just "warms the cockle of my heart" ROLF.***

* * *

**EPOV**

"Hey, man! I heard Coach Swan moved you up as a quarterback. Is it true?" Mike came up next to my locker where I was currently fishing out my Calculus book.

"Shit if I know" I snorted

"Well your one lucky son of a bitch" He hollered walking away. Fuck him. I slammed my locker and walked towards my math class.

"Hello Edward" Jessica greeted me at the door, sitting at the desk with her skirt wide open.

"Close your monster crotch Jess" I snapped, walking around her to sit at my desk. This bitch is crazy, I told her time after time after time, that I wasn't interested.

*

Math class, started and went. The bell rang, signaling that 6th period started, meaning football. The one thing I actually enjoyed at this school.

"Ed, coach wants to see you" James said coming inside the locker room, where I was currently changing into my uniform. I had my pants off which just left my boxers, I had my tshirt half off, just around my neck.

"Immedietly!" James said making a face.

"Dumbfuck" I muttered, putting my plain white tshirt back on and not giving a rat's ass if anyone saw me in my boxers.

I made my way into Coach's Swan office standing infront of his desk, were he was currently sitting down with his feet on the desk.

"So, Cullen... I heard your currently failing your history class. Care to elaborate?"

"That fucker..." Coach swan raised his eyebrows "That teacher.... purposely fails me! I do all my shit and things..."

"Cut the crap Cullen. Basically what im saying is you need to raise your grade, before I have to kick you off the sqaud." He told me, while getting up from his chair

"Don't I know" I muttered under my breath looking towards the corner of his office where I saw a moving shadow

"Hey dad, Billy's calling for you" _Bella_ ? Wait.. what? She gave the phone to Coach who turned and went to the other room

_"Did you see Coach Swans daughter? She just moved here" _I remembered Jasper telling me.... Fuck me.

While I just stared at her like a dumby, she was looking at me, smiling at me with her plump little lips... Then her eyes trailed down and she chuckled...

I instantly looked down, and in there standing in glory was me in my boxers. Oh no, but that wasn't the embarrassing part, the erection was.

I instantly felt my cheeks and ears burn up. Good thing Coach wasn't looking at me, thank the heavens...

"It's you" She said blushing that sexy blush, giggling like the little vixen she is.

"It's me" I croaked and instantly ran out of Coach's office towards the locker room.

"Shit, dude hide your junk." Emmett, my only friend who didn't give a fuck about me, told me.

"Fuck Emmett, do you know who's in there?" I hissed out, still completely embarrassed, bending over to hide my crotch.

"The hottest chick in the world obviously." He chuckled

"More like the universe! I have the worst fucking boner in history!"

**BPOV**

Well that was unexpected to say in the least.

"Hey Bells, Billy said that the group down in La Push are having a bonfire tonight, Jacob wants you to come. Feel up to it?" My dad told me handing me my cell back.

"Sure, i'll text him later." I replied

"Good, while you do that, I have to take care of the lunatics out there" He said shaking his head.

"I'll help you" I suggested laughing, hoping to see Edward again. And not to mention to see him in his boxers again. I can't help but laugh about that again.

"What has you laughing so much Bella?" My dad turned around and asked me while we headed out to the fields where the football team were lined up.

I just shook my head and sat on the bleachers. Then that's where I saw Edward and his amazing, tall muscular self. I can't help but stare at him, then he looked at me. I felt a familiar rush of warmthness creeping around my cheeks. And then he winked at me! Holy Butter Scotch...

After a minute of admiring Edward and his butt cheeks in those little spandex he's wearing running all around the field, I felt my ass vibrate.

I instantly took out my cell

**Calling : Jacob**

"Hey Jake"

**"Hey Belly Bop"** I heard the smile in his voice

"Oh shut up" I chuckled, he's called me that ever since I can remember.

**"Did Charlie tell ya?"**

"Yep, he did. I guess I could come up there."

**"You guess?"** He started laughing

"What?!" I said so curiously

**"Your so.... I don't know how to describe it. Anyway, be here, at 7 tonight?"**

"Sure"

**"It'll be great to see you again."**

"Yeah whatever, buh bye." I laughed and hung up.

"Hit the showers!" I heard my father yell, and see a swirl of guys jogging towards the locker room

"Hello there" I heard the softest voice say from behind

"Hi" I said smiling, turning around meeting sight with the most delectable looking guy.... in the world. Yes, the world.

"So we meet again" Edward, said looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's good to see you, bag saver" I joked

"Your welcome, Jesus, You know that took a lot of stamina. You should've felt how strong the tides were" He said, folding his hands.

"I bet they were so strong" I said, pouting my lips on purpose.

I raised my eyebrows when he wouldn't stop looking at my lips

"Boy, you should've felt those waves..." He chuckled nervously " Want to feel my muscles they -"

"Cullen! Get to the showers!" I my dad yelled at him

"Got to go. Can I get your number?" He asked standing up in his magnificent glory.

"Sure" I got out a post it from my backpack and wrote my number

"I'll call you" He winked and hollered at me while he ran towards the locker room. What a man.

* * *

I know that was fairly short, but hey guess what? The tudors is on! Hahaa. The best thing next to Twilight. I promise that next chapter WILL BE LONGER! AND TO ALL YOU POSSESIVEWARD LOVERS OUT THERE (including me;) THERE WILL BE SOME SERIOUS POSSESSIVENESS NEXT CHAPTER!

Which will be poster no later than.... maybe Thursday? I would get it a lot sooner but CST's are this week and now I have to study my ass off =(

Wish me luck ! &** Please review **! I love what you guys have to say.. You guys are.... very descriptive ;) hehe. Sianara !


	3. And So He Fucks Up

**AN:** Hi guys... :( I'm sincerely sorry! You guys still with me?

* * *

**BPOV**

_Beep..beep..beep_

What the hell is that? I sat up sleep eyed looking around my room for the beeping noise. I glanced at my clock, 2:00AM... what? Then I felt my butt vibrate. I stood up and took my iPhone, wondering who the heck would call me at 2 in the morning! They obviously don't know I am most definitely not a morning person.

_Private __caller_, it lit up. Mmmm, to answer or to not answer?

"Hello?" I greeted suspiciously

"You answered!" I heard a familiar voice slur

"Uhm..?" I sat back down on my bed suddenly paranoid.

"It's edwuuuurd! You don't remember giving me your number sugar pie?" Oh hell no. What. A. Turn. Off.

"Uhm, you are aware that it's 2 in the morning right?" I said agitated. This guy has some nerve.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to talk to you. What's up?" Edward asked. What a joke, I can't believe I actually started becoming stalkingly infatuated with this kid. Well, he is a looker.

"Going to sleep" and with that I ended the call. There a plenty of fish in the sea, and after this phone call Edward was definitely not one of them. Who the heck calls someone they barely know at 2 in the morning? I just met this kid!

**EPOV**

****"Oooh burned!" My friend Collin said beside me, chugging his Corona.

"Shut the fuck up man" I said trying to catch my balance on the chair in which I failed... epicly. I suddenly found my myself on the floor hugging my Vodka.

You see, one of the buddy's on the team decided to start throwing a traditional party after we win a game. We won, and I am currently shitfaced on his living room floor, grateful that his parent's were on vacation. I take my phone back out of my pocket and check the time 2:15. My curfew was 4 hours ago... fuck it, I'm young.

_Brinnnggg Brinnng Brinnnnnggg_

My hand suddenly started vibrating. I checked my phone hopeful it might be Bella... Who wouldn't want to talk to a sweet piece of ass like hers?

_MOM_

What a cockblock. I turned my phone off and turned over. If I was going to sleep on his floor, might as well get comfy.

* * *

**What do you think? I wanted to check if I still have my mojo in writing before I go any furthur...**

**:)**


	4. And So He Becomes Scary

**BPOV**

****"Bells, do you mind helping me with these water bottles?" My father asked with a cart full of water bottles for the boy's football practice.

"Of course not" I said, shoving my phone away in my pocket and jumping off the bleachers to grab the bottles and put them in the coolers on the bench.

"Have you seen the Cullen boy?" My father asked throwing the bottles into the cooler

"Uhm... no" I said nervously

"That boy..." he groaned. "He was suppose to come by my office and give me his progress report. I might have to let him go this season." he sighed

"Good riddance." I muttered turning my head so he wouldn't see the irritation on my face. Yes, I am still pissed that he would have the guts to call me drunk. What kind of guy does that?

"What was that?" He said

"Oh nothing... I... I just thought he was really good. That's what I heard."

"Oh he is. That boy is amazing when he want's to be. Some talent scouts were looking to come down here and watching him play... I guess that ain't gonna happen now" he said gruffly

"You like him?"

"I've done everything to help train that boy there and he's going to throw this all away just for good times... it's horrible" my father said throwing the last battle into the cooler.

"How unfortunate" I said uninterested and sat back down on the bleachers.

"Oh! Hold up" my father said grabbing his phone from his back pocket

"Huh... text message... you know how to work this Bella?" he asked raising his phone to my face with a confused expression

"Yes dad" I sighed and grabbed his ancient phone and read the text

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Got my progress report coach! You still at the office?**

****"It's Edward..." I said annoyed to even see his name again.

"What does he want?" He asked scratching his 'stache

"He said he has his progress report and want's to know if you're still at the office" I said as a few of the football players came on the field

"Do me a favor and get that from him? and bring it back here so I can sign it. Tell him he's allowed to play for the day." I said grabbing his whistle and other gadgets from his manbag.

"Uhm... you see I kinda hurt my leg and don't think I can.. uhm.. walk you know.. far." I said stuttering

"Bella, I know you're lying. Go." he said pointing his finger toward the school

"Fine" I grudgingly obeyed

About 7 minutes later once I was finally back on the school's campus and nearing my father's office.

"Well, hello" A voice said, frightening me as I opened the office door. I looked at Edward, my eyes bugging of their sockets as I took in his gorgeous body. Man, god really did take his time on this man. _Bella! You're suppose to be pissed at him! Jerk, remember? _

"Where's your progress report? My dad want's me to take it" I said casting my eyes down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable

"Right here" He replied smoothly grabbing the paper out of his back pocket. I reached to grab it when he suddenly thrusted himself infront of me, pushing me back into the door with his hands against each side of my head.

"Being a good daddy's little girl huh?" he said with his eyes piercing into mines. His breathing erratic and so was mines. I tried pushing him so I would have room to move but he wasn't having that.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere sweetheart. Now that I have you just where I want you to be" he said chuckling. I never felt so scared for my life then I did right now.

* * *

**Next update: 3/9**


End file.
